


Окольцовывающие разговоры

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: 😸🖤: случилось нечто странное😸🖤: я бы сказал нечто смешное, только вот, похоже, никто больше не считает это шуткой😸🖤: ну или в дураках остался я и никто не хочет мне об этом говорить😸🖤: но если смеются не надо мной, то тогда, должно быть, над ней и😸🖤: она очень много значит для меня, лб, я не знаю, что делать





	Окольцовывающие разговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [talking rings around each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229235) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 

> Продолжение комикса buggachat [«Предложение руки и сердца»](https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/186968784522/a-proposal). 
> 
> Панель 1: Маринетт с коробкой макарунов в руках: «Мои родители испекли макаруны для всех!» Четыре человека за кадром: «Уху!»; «Круто!»; «Только не урони их на этот раз!»; «Спасибо!»  
Панель 2: Маринетт протягивает коробку сидящему Адриану: «Давай, макарун! Возьми Адриана!» Адриан тянется за макаруном: «Ого, спасибо, Маринетт!»  
Панель 3: Адриан с макаруном в руке, смущённо: «Тебе так повезло, Маринетт! Твои родители просто замечательные».  
Панель 4: Маринетт краснеет; за кадром Адриан говорит: «Хотелось бы мне, чтобы и у меня были такие же...»  
Панель 5: слева: Адриан, закрыв глаза, собирается съесть макарун; справа: за кадром Маринетт говорит: «Они могут быть». Адриан открывает глаза от удивления.  
Панель 6: крупный план; слева: Маринетт краснеет, опустив взгляд; справа: Адриан краснеет, глядя вверх. Маринетт говорит: «Они могут стать и твоими родителями. Если ты на мне женишься».  
Панель 7: в полный рост. Они смотрят друг на друга, сильно краснея. Адриан отвечает: «Хорошо».  
Панель 8: Маринетт бежит вверх по ступеням, прочь от Адриана, крича: «КОМУ ЕЩЁ МАКАРУН?» Адриан смотрит вперёд, его лицо залито румянцем.  
Панель 9: крупный план; Адриан все ещё краснеет, вытаращив глаза от удивления. Позади него выглядывает Алья, широко улыбаясь: «Поздравляю с помолвкой».

Перемене подошёл конец, и это было прекрасно, потому что на этом уроке Адриан сидел так, что Маринетт могла увидеть его, только если бы очень постаралась. А это было бы слишком заметно.

Не менее прекрасно было и то, что, допуская присутствие в кабинете мадам Менделеевой, остроумные замечания по поводу её, Маринетт, грациозного появления, возможно, будут отсутствовать.

Или, по крайней мере, не будут _озвучены_. Её ждали три непрочитанных диалога, и, учитывая, что она догадывалась об их содержании, открыть их следовало до того, как её голова взорвётся.

Четыре? Нет, это пришло сообщение от её напарника.

😸🖤: эй, можно отвлечь тебя на минутку? хотя это может подождать

Когда-нибудь Маринетт поймёт, как так получается, что Кот Нуар почти всегда пишет Ледибаг, когда Маринетт нужно поднять настроение. Её личность была ему неизвестна – в этом она была уверена, – так что, вероятно, это было простым совпадением.

🐞: Валяй, это позволит мне на время забыть о Позоре #847

Скорее всего.

😸🖤: стоит ли спрашивать?..

Отключив звук, она убрала телефон под парту, на колени. Не хотелось бы, чтобы мадам Менделеева заметила, что она переписывается на уроке; и хотя, по идее, только сама Маринетт и Тикки могли видеть сообщения, передаваемые с йо-йо Ледибаг, рисковать всё же не стоило.

🐞: Слишком много свидетелей, слишком легко меня вычислить

🐞: Но мне бы хотелось тебе рассказать, ты бы смог поднять мне настроение

😸🖤: …раз два три четыре битва каламбуров снова в силе?

🐞: Ты разве не хотел о чём-то поговорить?

😸🖤: точно

😸🖤: случилось нечто странное

😸🖤: я бы сказал нечто смешное, только вот, похоже, никто больше не считает это шуткой

😸🖤: ну или в дураках остался я и никто не хочет мне об этом говорить

😸🖤: но если смеются не надо мной, то тогда, должно быть, над ней и

😸🖤: она очень много значит для меня, лб, я не знаю, что делать

🐞: Что ты можешь рассказать мне о том, что случилось?

😸🖤: хм

😸🖤: погоди, дай-ка я соображу, как сформулировать

🐞: Не торопись, по-хорошему я всё равно не должна переписываться на уроках

😸🖤: итак, ситуация. моя

😸🖤: важный для меня человек. не уверен даже, могу ли я назвать её своим другом.

😸🖤: иногда мне кажется, что она одна из самых близких моих друзей, а иногда она ведёт себя так, будто я утопил её котёнка.

🐞: Ваши отношения кажутся суперзанимательными

😸🖤: отвали

😸🖤: я ХОЧУ дружить с ней, я ПЫТАЮСЬ, но просто

😸🖤: я в аду противоречивых знаков и никто не говорит мне почему

🐞: И нечто странное тоже связано с адом противоречивых знаков?

😸🖤: а, точно, так вот

😸🖤: сегодня

😸🖤: я знаю, что ты заметила, что мне не нравится быть дома

🐞: Ну-ка посмотрим... Ты бегаешь по всему городу когда только возможно, ты ещё во времена Пузыря сказал, что "большинство" взрослых любят и заботятся о своих детях, пару месяцев назад ты сказал, что пожертвуешь "всем" ради меня, и звучало это весьма убедительно...

🐞: Неа, не замечала ничего такого

😸🖤: я не преувеличиваю

😸🖤: мои родители отстой

😸🖤: потерять друзей было бы ужасно, потерять родителей было бы просто неприятно

🐞: Должна ли я переживать за твою безопасность дома?..

🐞: Потому что если что, то мои родители усыновят тебя в мгновение ока

😸🖤: спасибо за предложение, жучок

😸🖤: но оно уже четвёртое по счёту

😸🖤: и если всё зайдёт настолько далеко, я приму самое первое, лучше я буду его братом, чем твоим

…Что ж, это прозвучало совсем не оскорбительно.

😸🖤: что ПО СТРАННОМУ СТЕЧЕНИЮ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВ

😸🖤: приводит нас прямо к сегодняшним непоняткам

🐞: ?

Значок набора сообщения долгое время отображался на экране. «Печатает и удаляет, — думала Маринетт, — печатает и удаляет».

😸🖤: важный для меня человек кое-что сказал

😸🖤: её родители потрясные, окей, я завидую

😸🖤: она не была одной из оставших трёх, кто предлагал усыновить меня, но

😸🖤: её лицо, когда я заговорил об этом? я надеялся, что она станет четвёртой?

😸🖤: хотя, как я и говорил, я даже не уверен, что нравлюсь ей

😸🖤: но

😸🖤: она предложила на ней жениться?

Что?

😸🖤: и тут же умчалась??

_Что?_

😸🖤: и, очевидно, я сказал "хорошо", и теперь все нас поздравляют???

— ЧТО?

😸🖤: ПОДОЖДИ ВОТ ДЕРЬМО

Ох, блин. Она сказала это вслух!

К ней приближалась грозная мадам Менделеева. Маринетт заблокировала экран.

— Сейчас время _урока_, юная леди! — негодующе произнесла мадам Менделеева. — А не время _переписываться со своими друзьями_! Давай сюда телефон и живо к директору!

Почувствовав, что её лицо снова заливает румянец, Маринетт безропотно протянула телефон мадам Менделеевой, которая резко выхватила его у неё из рук.

Ну, почти что безропотно:

— Не понимаю, почему вы придираетесь ко мне, — недовольно пробормотала она. — Хлоя переписывается на уроках постоянно.

А ещё Хлоя могла уволить любого учителя, просто позвонив папочке; эту проблему устранить было бы намного проще, если бы хоть кто-то из учителей публично признал, что проблема _существует_.

— Адриан переписывается прямо сейчас.

О нет. О нет! О нет, нет, нет, она не должна была этого говорить, она _не должна была этого говорить_...

Внимание мадам Менделеевой переключилось на другую половину класса.

— Мсье Агрест!

Точно так же лишённый телефона, Адриан покинул кабинет вслед за Маринетт.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

Она была не в силах на него посмотреть.

— За что?

— За что бы я ни сделал, что побудило тебя так поступить.

Адриан редко казался опечаленным в присутствии друзей – и Маринетт надеялась, что он считает её своим другом, как бы ни больно было остановиться на этом и продолжать желать, чтобы таинственная девчонка без чувства юмора перестала его расстраивать. Но сейчас, когда она тащилась в кабинет директора впереди него? Он казался совершенно подавленным.

Чёёёрт.

— Даже не представляю, как ты узнала, что я сидел в телефоне, — добавил он.

— Я не хотела. — Она была всё ещё не в силах на него посмотреть. — Я... Иногда мой мозг... Фильтр спама не работает. Я выпаливаю то, что должна была бы сразу же удалить.

— О. — Его голос звучал ничуть не радостнее.

— Прости меня.

— Не извиняйся. — Адриан дотронулся до её запястья: тёплые пальцы на её коже и гладкий металл кольца. — Мы раздобудем тебе фильтр спама получше.

Его _кольцо_.

Маринетт повернулась к нему лицом.

— С твоей постоянной загруженностью, — выпалила она, — как тебе вообще удаётся развлекаться? — Адриан открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но она ещё не закончила. — Ты не боишься, что в конце концов тебе придётся пожертвовать всем, что ты... ради... — Она заткнула себе рот свободной рукой. То, что она не должна говорить, не будет сказано, если она не сможет открыть рот, чтобы произнести это.

Адриан молча смотрел на неё.

— Не бери в голову, — пробормотала Маринетт с горящим от стыда лицом, опустив руку и уставившись на его шнурки. — Кажется, я ошиблась.

— Маринетт?

Она не хотела, чтобы он отпускал её руку. Но в противном случае ей было никак не добраться до такого места, где он не будет на неё смотреть.

— Маринетт, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что это позор номер восемьсот сорок восемь.

Какое там число она назвала Коту? 847?

Это был случайный набор цифр, если честно. Но 847 было похоже на правду.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе соврала?

Адриан хмыкнул.

— Боксёрская перчатка Натаниэля теперь обрела новый смысл.

После второго перевоплощения Игрока произошёл массовый обмен впечатлениями. Насколько ей было известно, все подробности, которые удалось раздобыть Алье были выложены в Ледиблоге; Натаниэль признался, что помнит этот раунд, но отказался от дальнейших комментариев, а Лила держала язык за зубами, так что Алье пришлось поставить три вопросительных знака в колонке «оппонент» Злолюстратора. _Адриан_ не должен был этого знать. Но вот _Кот Нуар_?

Сглотнув, Маринетт расправила плечи и потянулась к его левой руке, чтобы поднести её к своей щеке.

— Восемьсот сорок девять, — ответила она, всё ещё не в силах поднять взгляд выше его ключиц. — Но кто считает?

Адриан провёл пальцем по её уху. По её серёжке.

— Миледи, — прошептал он с благоговейным трепетом.

— Котёнок, — произнесла Маринетт, позволяя себе упасть в объятия напарника.

Он держал её так крепко, словно от этого зависела его жизнь – или её.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спросил он, хотя казалось, что он и сам тоже плачет. — Я не причиню тебе зла, Жучок, ты же знаешь, что я не причиню зла тебе или твоей семье, ты же _знаешь_, что я не позволю кому-то или чему-то тебе навредить...

Она знала это. Она знала это _наверняка_. Он скорее сбросится в ад, чем позволит ей пострадать! И когда он сделает это, она потеряет и Адриана, она _уже_ теряла Адриана...

И им не стоит говорить об этом _в грёбанном школьном коридоре_. Маринетт отстранилась.

— Обсудим это в другом месте, — скомандовала она. — Пойдём.

***

Мост Искусств ничем не хуже любого другого места подходил для разговора между Ледибаг и Котом Нуаром, решила она; им оставалось только не повышать голос и держаться подальше от окружающих. Оперевшись на парапет, она наблюдала за течением воды и своим напарником, размышляя о плюсах убийства Габриэля Агреста. Адриан, скорее всего, не захотел бы, чтобы она взяла на себя это, – _скорее всего_, – но, учитывая, сколько боли этот человек причинил её напарнику, Ледибаг вполне могла оправдать свой поступок тем, что действовала в интересах защиты Парижа.

— Ледибаг? — подал голос Кот Нуар, не отрывая взгляда от воды. К нему снова вернулся тот удручённый тон, а уши были опущены. — Ты меня ненавидишь?

— _Что?_ — С чего, чёрт побери, он это взял? — Нет. Нет. Ни за что и никогда.

— О. Это хорошо. — Нотки печали всё ещё не исчезли. — Наверное, я надеялся, что ты упадёшь к моим ногам, когда узнаешь, кто я. Или вроде того. Лишаться чувств не в твоём стиле.

Чего?

— Глупо, да? — продолжил он. — Но ты не ненавидишь меня. Полагаю, это лучшее, на что я мог рассчитывать. Учитывая, что это ты.

_О чём_ он вообще?

— Не волнуйся насчёт того, что произошло утром, — добавил Кот, так ни разу и не взглянув на неё. — Я скажу Алье и всем остальным, чтобы они перестали подбирать свадебную музыку и что ещё они там делают. Я не дам им продолжать над тобой подтрунивать.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросила Ледибаг. — Почему? — Он говорил, что любит её. Он говорил, что пожертвует всем ради неё. — Разве ты этого не хочешь?

Кот вздрогнул и навострил уши, которые тут же поникли.

— Чего, жениться на тебе? — Почему он казался таким _расстроенным_... — С чего бы? Ты же не хочешь.

— Я _что_?! — Ледибаг взвизгнула достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание всех тех отдыхающих на воде, кто ещё не пытался исподтишка их снимать. И более чем достаточно громко, чтобы Коту стало больно; чёрт, она же _знала_, что его слух куда восприимчивее, чем у большинства людей! — Кот...

Кот любил Ледибаг. Кот был Адрианом. _Адриан_ любил Ледибаг.

— Таинственная девчонка без чувства юмора, — произнесла она, чувствуя, как её сердце падает, разлетаясь на кусочки, к его ногам. И с чего это он взял, что ей не нравятся шутки Кота? Она обожала его шутки, он просто не умел правильно выбирать для них время! — Это _я_.

Он повернул голову в её сторону – пускай и совсем немного.

— Когда это я говорил, что у тебя нет чувства юмора?

— После инцидента с Кукловодом в музее восковых фигур.

Кот нахмурился.

— Не помню, чтобы я такое сказал.

— А то как же. Ты сказал – по-моему, такими были твои слова в точности, — что тебе не очень удаются шутки. Ты сказал, что девушке которую ты любишь, они тоже не нравятся.

Кот недоумевающе взглянул на неё. Ледибаг не могла понять, хочет ли он, чтобы она обняла его, или нет. _Ей_ этого хотелось, и ещё вчера она бы предположила, что в худшем случае ему будет всё равно, но вот... Адриан терпеть не мог, когда люди открыто выражали свои романтические намерения по отношению к нему. (Или ещё хуже: клеились). _Терпеть не мог_. Вероятно, это отчасти объясняло, почему Кот Нуар так громко флиртовал с Ледибаг – и тут уж было неважно, влюблён он в неё или нет: _таким_ образом хотя бы одной его личности не приходилось принимать знаки внимания, совсем наоборот! А она, нафиг, предложила ему на ней _жениться_, неудивительно, что он теперь даже посмотреть на неё толком не мог!

— Это я действительно говорил, — медленно произнёс Кот. — И помнится мне, что... эм...

Он покосился в сторону, где две девушки примерно студенческого возраста фотографировали их с расстояния достаточно близкого, чтобы опасаться, что они могут их услышать.

Ледибаг смерила их суровым взглядом. Они отошли подальше.

Кот всё равно понизил голос.

— Помнится мне, что М после этого не разговаривала со мной три недели. До сих пор ума не приложу, что я натворил – разве что разыграл её, притворившись статуей, но это мы обсудили! Мне казалось, инцидент исчерпан! Но... — Он сгорбился ещё сильнее. — Я говорил тебе, ЛБ. М очень много для меня значит. Мне важно, что она думает. Мне важно, что _ты_ думаешь. И я больше не имею ни малейшего понятия, что происходит у тебя в голове.

— Я понимаю, — начала Ледибаг, стараясь подбирать слова как можно осторожнее, — что твой отец — сволочь, которой на тебя наплевать, и поэтому ты пропустил несколько уроков основ межличностного взаимодействия, — Кот хмыкнул, — но, когда кто-то узнаёт, что человек, в которого он влюблён, любит кого-то другого, предполагается, что этот кто-то пойдёт грустить туда, где этого человека нет. Чтобы их любимый мог быть счастлив.

Молчание. Молчание и безэмоциональное выражение лица, слишком похожее на улыбку, которой Адриан улыбался, когда не хотел показывать свои чувства.

Он выпрямился, выдавив из себя смешок.

— Знаешь, ты вроде бы произнесла всё это на безукоризненном французском? Но в таком порядке твои слова не имеют никакого смысла.

— Я не впервые посчитала, что твоё счастье важнее, чем чего бы ни хотела я, — сообщила ему Ледибаг. — Я связала шарф к твоему дню рождения. Ещё тогда, когда мы были едва знакомы. Я собиралась вручить его тебе лично, но мне помешала Хлоя, а потом Пузырь, а на следующий день ты сказал, что получил лучший подарок от отца. Я не захотела признаваться, чтобы не разочаровывать тебя: ты казался таким счастливым. — Кот выглядел так, словно она огрела его кувалдой. — Я не вру. Спроси Алью.

Кот покачал головой – быстро и по-кошачьи.

— Ладно, ну уж нет, Жучок, никогда, чёрт возьми, не отказывайся от авторства. Ты выложилась _по полной_, и ты ни за что не получишь известность как дизайнер, если на твоих творениях будет стоять чужое имя. Я попрошу отца преподать тебе пару уроков на эту тему, если придётся.

— Попросишь?

Он поморщился.

— Попытаюсь. Вряд ли у него будет время. — Он вновь посмотрел на воду, а затем опустил взгляд на руки, теребя кольцо. — Папа-оборотень. Значит, ты тогда сказала это несерьёзно. Разве нет.

Разумеется, она говорила несерьёзно. _Тогда_. Но сказать это сейчас...

— Нам пора на уроки, — произнёс Кот. — Увидимся, когда появится очередной акума.

Не успела Ледибаг и глазом моргнуть, как Кота Нуара уже и след простыл.

***

Когда Маринетт вернулась в школу, урок мадам Менделеевой почти подошёл к концу. Она затаилась в женской раздевалке, намереваясь уйти оттуда, когда коридоры начнут заполняться учениками, чтобы не привлекать внимание к тому, что она пропустила большую часть занятия, как вдруг ей в голову пришла куда более привлекательная идея.

В кабинете искусств хранились принадлежности для ювелиров.

Точнее, для тех, кто занимался украшениями из бисера и прочей бижутерией. Но сойдёт и так.

Кот Нуар выражал свои чувства широкими жестами. Неудивительно, что Адриан никогда не воспринимал всё, что когда-либо предпринимала Маринетт, но что было слишком незаметным, чтобы классифицироваться как «настолько романтичное, что аж неловко», как романтичное в принципе. И если он возненавидит её за это, что ж, в таком случае он уже возненавидел её за сегодняшнее утро, не так ли? Но, по крайней мере, для него это больше не будет _секретом_.

На глаз Маринетт прикинула, что Адриану подошёл бы размер кольца 18–19,5. Сложность, разумеется, состояла в том, что она не знала наверняка. Но основа из нержавейки регулировалась аж до двадцать первого; это ей подойдёт, к тому же, таких основ было несколько. Их также можно было уменьшить до шестнадцатого, так что они должны были подойти им обоим, если бы только ношение колец не сводило её с ума, потому что обычно ей приходилось носить шестнадцать с половиной. Это, в общем-то, было не так уж важно: она приклеит ко внутренней стороне своего кольца кусочек ткани или придумает ещё что-нибудь, чтобы кольцо не слетело со шнурка, на котором она носила свою квагатаму. Потом. Сейчас это было отнюдь не в приоритете. Для начала ей нужно было закончить с главным.

Один страз цвета сиам. Один – цвета чёрного янтаря. И две капельки суперклея.

Маринетт вылетела из кабинета ровно в ту же секунду, как его начали заполнять первые любители искусства, у которых следующий урок по расписанию был свободным. Адриан сейчас, скорее всего... во дворе, если только он не решил забить сегодня на школу с концами...

А вот и он, стоит около входа с Альей и Нино. Ребята стояли к Маринетт спиной, так что их лица она видеть не могла, но его...

Сколько же _боли_ она ему причинила?

Но если его ответом на «Разве ты не хочешь на мне жениться?» было «Этого не хочешь ты», если единственная или даже пускай хотя бы лишь _основная_ причина, по которой он хотел попросить всех забыть о том, что произошло, была только в этом...

Толпа расступилась перед Маринетт. Она посмотрела на свои руки – не в перчатках, левая ладонь сжата вокруг колец так крепко, что, возможно, потом придётся волноваться о синяках, – чтобы убедиться, что они в действительности уступают дорогу не Ледибаг. Даже Алья и Нино отошли в сторонку, переводя озабоченные взгляды от Маринетт к ошарашенному объекту её внимания.

На лице Адриана вновь появилась та самая скрывающая истинные эмоции улыбка.

Маринетт опустилась на одно колено. Вытянула вперёд сжатую в кулак левую руку, прикрывая её правой. И разжала ладонь, представив его взору два стальных кольца: одно с чёрным камнем, другое с красным.

Колени Адриана подкосились.

— О нет! — Маринетт подалась вперёд, чтобы подхватить его; это оказалось сложнее без маски, когда ей не так уж удавалось сохранять баланс. — Прости, прости, Адриан, мне так жаль...

— За что? — Он стабилизировал их и сел, притягивая Маринетт к себе на колени. А затем произнёс, повысив голос: — И _на что это_ вы все уставились?

Десятки пристыженных глаз тут же нашли себе куда более интересный пейзаж для созерцания.

— _Откуда_ ты их взяла? — спросила Алья, наклоняясь поближе с камерой наготове. Маринетт вновь разжала ладонь, так как Адриан ничего не мог бы сделать с кольцами, если бы она так и продолжала сжимать их в кулаке. — Красное и черное? Ничего себе, Маринетт, _ни за что_ бы не подумала, что ты захочешь свадьбу в стиле Лединуар.

Так как до сего дня Маринетт всегда особо подчёркивала, что вообще ни с кем не шипперит Ледибаг, едва ли она могла отрицать такое суждение Альи. Разумеется, она также не могла полностью с ним согласиться.

— Красный – цвет свадеб, — сказала она в ответ.

Алья выгнула бровь.

— Только на одном кольце?

— Чёрный всегда в моде? — предположил Адриан с истеричными нотками в голосе. Он забрал у неё оба кольца и принялся разглядывать чёрное. — О, размер можно регулировать. Это хорошо. Боже, какие же тонкие у тебя пальцы, — добавил он, надевая чёрное кольцо ей на левую руку и уменьшая его до нужного размера.

— Мы пропустили что-то важное? — уточнил Нино.

Адриан вложил красное кольцо в правую руку Маринетт.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Даже представить себе не могу, с чего это тебе такое пришло в голову, — подхватила Маринетт. Она уже поняла, что кольцо нужно расширить, чтобы оно налезло Адриану на палец. — До завтра нам стоит быть с ними поосторожнее. Клей достаточно схватился в первые тридцать секунд, однако полностью это произойдёт только через двадцать четыре часа.

— Понял. — Подавшись вперёд, Адриан уткнулся носом ей за ухо. — Всё равно нельзя, чтобы отец его увидел. Перво-наперво он скажет, что мы слишком молоды, чтобы принимать такие решения...

— Мы много для чего слишком молоды.

Существуют слова, которыми называют борющихся со злом тринадцатилеток. Этими же самыми словами их будут называть до тех пор, пока они по закону не смогут делать такие вещи, как, например, вступать в брак. Возможно, эти слова имели меньший вес сейчас, когда они стали чуточку старше; возможно, больший, потому что к настоящему моменту они занимались этим почти пятую часть своей жизни. И ни одно из этих слов не говорило ничего хорошего о тех, кто их использовал.

— Речь не о том. Потом он скажет, что я должен был подарить тебе _настоящее_ кольцо, ну, знаешь, новенькое и блестящее, только что с конвейера. Заметь себе, что, я уверен, он даже и не подумает предложить мне подыскать подходящий вариант в маминой шкатулке.

Маринетт также заметила себе, что Габриэль Агрест с первого взгляда поймёт, что себестоимость обоих колец составляет меньше пяти евро. Возможно, семи, если прибавить трудовые затраты.

— А если мне всё-таки не удастся избежать этого разговора, — продолжил Адриан, — то я постараюсь остановить его до того, как он перейдёт к своему третьему пункту, потому что, если я услышу, как он обвиняет тебя в том, что ты используешь меня в качестве своего билета в мир моды, я попросту ему врежу.

— Я восхищаюсь твоей выдержкой, — тихо произнесла Маринетт, переводя взгляд с его пальца на кольцо, которое она всё ещё держала в руке. — Я хочу врезать ему уже несколько лет.

Не так давно в случае Габриэля Агреста в сравнении с безликим отцом Кота Нуара. Но какая теперь была разница?

— Ты как, нормально? — спросил Адриан.

Ну, вообще-то не очень.

— Помнишь слова, которые я повторила сегодня утром? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Маринетт. — После которых ты догадался и сказал про восемьсот сорок восемь.

— А что такое?

— Помнишь, что шло прямо перед этим?

Адриан зашевелился позади неё, скорее всего, для того чтобы ему удобнее было испепелять взглядом их чересчур любопытных друзей.

— Дело не в том, чтобы играть до победного, а в том, чтобы наслаждаться самой игрой?

— Ну, да. Но нет.

— Обычно бывает одно из двух, —заметил он. Он что, мурчит? Ему _нельзя_ делать это – не в присутствии других, _будь_ они Риной Руж и Карапасом _или нет_; она даже не знала, что он _может_ так без маски, и не была уверена, что и в маске-то может, но всё же! Почему он мурчит?

Ох. Она напряглась.

— Мне не нужно ещё немного времени, — сказала Ледибаг Коту Нуару. — Мне нужен _ты_.

Адриан резко вдохнул и крепко обхватил её за талию.

— Мне нужен ты, — повторила Маринетт. — Обещай.

Она почти слышала, как крутятся шестерёнки у него в голове. Его намеренный проигрыш Игроку 2.0 может и не нравился ей как стратегическое решение, но она, в общем-то, не могла поспорить с верностью его принятия: Кот не мог очищать акум и устранять повреждения, которые они нанесли. Всё всегда будет сводиться к этому, не так ли?

И тут Адриан рассмеялся.

— Я подумывал над тем, чтобы проколоть уши, — заметил он, несколько расслабляясь. — Мне кажется, мне пойдут серёжки, как у тебя, что скажешь?

Чёрт возьми. _Чёрт возьми_. Без преграды в виде поддержания необходимой секретности... На время отказаться от одного талисмана, чтобы взять себе другой, не было проблемой; Алье не довелось стать Пчелой только потому, что она не могла позволить себе просто наблюдать за тем, как Королева стиля выводит Ледибаг из строя, а затем упавшую коробочку подобрала Хлоя – совсем не потому, что Алье нельзя было быть то Лисой, то Пчелой.

Если конкретно Ледибаг больше не надо было бы быть единственной ниточкой, удерживающей Дамоклов меч от разрушения Парижа...

У них могло бы _получиться_!

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Маринетт, надевая красное кольцо Адриану на палец.

Алья издала настолько громкий вопль, что на неё шикнули сразу с нескольких сторон.

— Она нас шипперит, — доверительным тоном сообщил ей Адриан, ничуть не сбавляя громкость.

— О, так ты заметил? — Не то чтобы Алья скрывала свою приверженность Адриан/Маринетт, ровно как Ледибаг/Кот Нуар. — Не стану смотреть, — Маринетт не собиралась отрывать взгляд от колец на их переплетённых пальцах – только разве что для того, чтобы зацеловать своего напарника. Или отправиться на битву с акумой вместе с ним – это, к сожалению, тоже был вариант, — но могу поставить на то, что она так гордится тем, что мне наконец удалось тебе в этом признаться, что она стопроцентно подружка невесты.

Его удивлённый, радостный смех – такого она от него ещё не слышала.

— Ты правда заявляешь, Принцесса, — спросил Адриан, — что, для того чтобы завоевать твоё сердце, этому скромному рыцарю нужно было всего лишь _снять_ свои доспехи?

Маринетт ткнула его локтем.

— Дурачок. Дай мне встать. — Ей, в общем-то, не нужно было вставать. Всего лишь повернуться – так, чтобы не сидеть к нему спиной.

И _почему это_ у неё в животе порхали бабочки? Они ведь это уже проходили.

— Могу я украсть поцелуй? Обещаю, что верну его.

Адриан расплылся в улыбке. Ледибаг иногда замечала такие проблески счастья в Коте Нуаре, но никогда не видела подобного выражения у Адриана.

— С процентами.


End file.
